Lone Brother
by Determined Artist
Summary: Waiting for their brother to come out of surgery, Wakko is left to comfort Dot though unsure on how to go about it.


Author's note: Though my grammar is not that spectacular, I still encourage you too leave a review telling how I can improve upon my writing.

Now that's said and done, let's give a hand to first Animaniacs fan fic. Yay! (Clap, clap, clap.) (3

* * *

"Doctor? Paging doctor?" went the intercom, as doctors and nurses scattered haphazardly from hallways to room. In one of those rooms a waiting room two dog-like children, a brother and a sister sat. The eldest, Wakko just waited in silence with along face. He looked over to see his sister, Dot who kept staring at the doors, never saying a word, until she asked. "They been in there for a while haven't they?"

"Huh? Yeah;" He answered in a miserable tone before sifting his attention back on to his torn clothes and bandaged body. To think this miserable thing started with ride back from an appointment he had with his brother, Yakko, their psychiatrist Dr. Scratchansniff, and their bosses, when a car crashed into another toppling them down a hill. Though he gotten off with a few cuts, scrapes, and burses, his brother and psychiatrist weren't so lucky. Dr. Scratchansniff was sent to another room and had to stay there for several months, as for Yakko, he shielded his brother from most of the impact, but in doing so, he suffered the worst. The only thing that he was thankful and certain his brother would that had not been there at the time.

"Do you kids need anything?" asked a young nurse in a concern voice.

"No."

"No, we're fine."

"Alright, if you two need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Soon the nurse left, leaving the siblings alone again to their thoughts. It was strange; at another day he would be flirting and pestering the poor girl, even with his brother, however now he seemed to be years past his youth, expect an adult, an older brother would know what to do in this situation, they always know, Yakko would. Yakko was the adult of the family. Years-ago when both their parents died, Yakko stood up and taken all of the responsibilities, despite being a child himself. Being the middle child Wakko never gotten that burden placed upon him, nor not knowing the blessing of how to comfort his sister; not that the boy tried and succeeding at times, just that most of the time his brother wasn't too far away and at time like this Yakko was the one that took control, while he stood in the shadows.

He and his sister was not what you call close, at least on first glanced, they always seemed to find ways of getting each other in to sibling arguments and/or fights, but that doesn't mean he still didn't care for her and he was sure that she didn't as well. Why did it have to had to be him? Sure he would rather not have Dot in the same mess, but why?

Just then, he felt something wrapped around that made him flinched. He peered down to see his sister shaking a bit. "Could tell me story?" She asked.

"Sure;" He answered with a soft smile, ignoring the pain and in hopes that it will calm both of them down.

So he told her the story of how their parents found her a beautiful garden, while storing her head like their brother would do. As he finished, she laid her head on his shoulders on his shoulder was about to fall asleep when she mumbled "Thanks Wakko."

"Don't mention it, Dot." It took a bit, but the day started to take its toll on him. Though tried his best to keep watch, he could not keep it up any more and fell asleep too.

"Wakko?!... Waako?!" a voice called out as he felt a hand gripping and shaking him. As the boy stared to wake up he saw Dot staring back at him with pillow to the side. "How long have been we've out?" She questioned with a bit worriedness in her tone.

He soon raised his head up from a pillow, letting a blanket that was on top of him to slide down his back and answered "I don't know?"

"You've been a sleep for eight hours." The duo looked over to see the same nurse from before, standing. "We've would've waken you, but you were in such a deep sleep that couldn't."

"What about our brother?" Dot asked.

"Your brother's already out and doing fine, he's in room two-fifteen, if you want to see him."

"Thanks." Dot said as she hoped off of her chair and waited for her brother to do the same. Wakko struggled.

"Don't you need help?" Wakko only gave sadden face and node to, which the nurse picked him up and placed on the floor.

"Thanks."

"You two are very welcome."

"Bye." said Dot as she and Wakko who brought up the rear, left.

Once they were in front of the door to see their brother lying in a bed hooked up to machines and greeted with a warm smile. "Hey'a sibs."

"Yakko!" Dot called out, placing her arm gently on her eldest brother's body as he pet her head with a wrapped hand. "We were worried about you;"

"Sorry about that... How are you guys doing?"

"Great." Dot replied.

"Good." answered Wakko

"Good." said Yakko.

Just then, sound of cart wheeling by, alerting the trio. As soon as a handsome doctor passed by with a cart, Dot spoke up. "HELOOOO DOCTOR!" She rushed out of the room to pester the poor guy.

"Sisters." Yakko commented in sarcastic voice that made the boys chuckle a bit. Like brothers, like sister I supposed? "It looks like I am going to be here for a while, bro, mine if you take care of Dot in the mean time?"

"Yeah; sure." Though he still had his doubts, after just happen, he was certain that he could do it.


End file.
